Moony, and the Renegade
by lyokowarrior1999
Summary: Jack, and the doctor get a shock when they meet a boy who looks exactly like jack
1. Chapter 1

Jack P.O.V

It was a beautiful time About the TARDIS the doctor was letting us watch a red hole from a safe distance i have to admit it was great when the doctor was given another regeneration cycle, and clara and i have gotten used to the new doctor," it's a beautiful sight unc." i say as i walk around the console," yes jack it is I'm so glad we got to do this." he said patting me hard on the back which was apparently was to hard as i slammed on the console flipping switches sending us directly to the red hole the doctor quickly closed the doors and helped me up as he started flipping switches madly as we tumbled into the hole," i got good news and bad news." the doctor said as we griped railing due to the tumbling," the good news is we can pass through this thing safely." ," and the bad news is?" i ask falling down," this will lead to an alternant reality!" he said as i suddenly light up," it might lead to MY reality!" say as the doctor shook his head," i am afraid not, your reality is too weak of a space density to supply a hole to it." he said as we crashed throwing me into the door as i slumped against it," no sir i would not like to buy a monkey butt." i say in a drunken slur as i shake my head in awareness as i jump up noticing that the doctor, and clara where knocked out i sigh as i check the scanner_, out great now how am i, _Im interrupted from my thoughts as i hear a knock at the door I sigh as i walk over to it hoping for something good as i open the door i freeze as i come face to face with some one who looked just like me, but with white wolf ears, and white hair," well…..this is awkward."


	2. chapter 2

Moony P.O.V

I was just relaxing in dining room playing cards with Bonnie," uno out." i say as she groans from losing to me again, " i told you i cant be" I'm interrupted from my sentence as i grab my head in agony my screams alerting the others as I'm spazzing out on the floor Foxy picks me up and i feel the pain dissipate as i groan," i just got this massive migraine." i say as a big crash is heard in the basement," what was that?" i ask as i lead the group down to the basement there stood a blue police box," thats new." i say as i walk up to it and knock hearing foot steps as a figure opens the doors and exits closing the doors, and turning around to say something only for both of us to freeze this guy looks just like me only no animal parts, and brown hair," well….this is awkward." he says with a nervous voice, no my voice nervous," uhhhhhhhh where am i exactly if i can ask?" he asks as looking around," your at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, but uhh can i ask how you get here and whats with the friggen box?" i ask as the boy suddenly looks worried," oh you just reminded me i have two other people with me my uncle, and a friend they're unconscious!" we need to get them ill need help." he stated as Freddy spoke up," don't worry son I'm sure they'll be fine." he said as the boy nodded," just uhh don't freak out, faint our what ever cause your gonna be surprised." he said as he walked back to the box and opened the doors as we followed and where surprised this box was bigger on the inside we saw an old man, and a girl on the floor as the dude picked up the man with barley any struggle as Bonnie picked up the girl," can some one please get the stethoscope out from under the console the drawer under the lever." he said as i did so as we brought them up to the main area," thanks i just need to make sure they're okay could you hand me the stethoscope shhhhhh..?" he asked," moony, and here." i said as he took the stethoscope checked the girl sighed with relief, and then went to the man put it on his heart and nodded then moved it to the other side of his chest, and sighed in assurance then he checked himself," okay clara is fine, and the doctor's hearts are fine, I'm so sorry about the crash." he apologized as he sat down before i sat down next to him," any questions I'm sure there are?" he asked as i went first," okay first things first who are you?" i asked curious," names jack underwood, but you can call me the renegade." he said as was surprised his name was the fake name i use to go out," and whats with the box magic?" Bonnie asked as jack sighed," why does everyone think its magic?, any way its science from where I'm from she's called the TARDIS, thats, time, and relative dimensions in space." he said explaining," so its a time machine?" i ask he nodded," and a spaceship." he said as Freddy," but how did you get in here, and may i ask why you look like moony?" he asked as jack scratched the back of his head," its hard to explain there we where a safe distance from a red hole which led here we where observing when the doctor patted me on the back a bit too hard causing me to trip onto the console spiraling us into the thing leading here, and i guess I'm an alternate version of you, or its just really convenient." he said as he stuffed the stethoscope into his pockets," Its funny actually one of our earlier adventures led us to our version of this place, but wait what year is it?" he asked," 2015." i answered as he smiled," so i missed new years huh, well besides what i told you me and the doctor are aliens." he said," okay so thats why you checked both sides of his chest two hearts, but why did you only?""because i haven't grown mine yet i will when i regenerate." he said as mike was confused," regenerate?" he asked as jack nodded," timelords, our species, have this neat little trick to cheat death we release a lot of energy changing our appearance, and personality naturally we only have thirteen lives, but due to my own dimensional drifts, which i don't want to go into, i have thirty nine lives left, and the doctor has twelve more he's regenerated fourteen times, and over my stay four times in ninety years." he said as i paused," wait ninety years how old are you?" i asked as he chuckled," I'm one hundred and four years old I would be considered a minor on galifrey." i was surprised," hey don't be so shocked be shocked for him he's over a thousand years old." he said as i looked towards the others they were just as surprised as i was," so mr. alien what is your planet like?" bonnie asked as jack stopped his cheery expression turning into one with grim, and sad emotions," i never, and will never know our planet burned along with everyone on it, the doctor, and i are the last of the timelords, and the TARDIS our home i don't want to go into details all i remember was the chaos, and destruction." he said glumly looking at his uncle," I'm so sorry." i try to comfort but he shakes his head," its fine for the past ninety years my life been danger, and chaos, i will tell you that the worst thing we've dealt with are theese things called weeping angels." he says joking," oh they cant be that bad." Bonnie says as jack smirks," the weeping angels are stone when you _see_ them the moment you look away they move they fast to even blinking they move closer to their prey and the fact they can be anywhere is what really sets me off." he said as i asked," well can you show us a picture?" i ask as he shakes his head," what ever has the image of an angel becomes an angel." he stated blandly as he looked at my ears, and then the others," if i may ask whats with the ears?" he asked as i laughed," we're synthetic life forms with some animal attributes, but I'm more animatronic built from some old models." i said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold stick, with a red light on top clicked it and did a buzz and and looked at the thing," yep sonic checks out." he said putting it up," sonic screwdriver helpful tool." he said as i nodded," you know i helped with some stuff in the pizzeria back in 1987 when we stopped for lunch i walked around to check things out found a broken fox animatronic foxed her up stopped a murderer, took the night shift, and stopped crazed puppet thing, and fixed up the original animatronic characters when the place closed down they used them, but unfortunately they new models were scrapped, well mangle wasn't i managed to "convince" the manager not too, and we left, and i think i have a picture." he said pulling out his wallet showing a picture with the animatronic bonnie, foxy, chica, Freddy, and Mangle repaired with jack and another man smiling," err who's that guy." i asked as he pointed to the doctor person," yep last face he had over sized five year old ill tell you that." he said," oh and your one to talk mister messes with the camera options on his computer for an hour." a voice said behind us i turned as i saw the old man up and at em looking between me and him," jack why are there two of you?


End file.
